


Bonds of Friendship

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Let's start the new year off with a fic of love and friendship. 2 chaps, AU with an OC





	1. Chapter 1

A/N 1 - HAPPY NEW YEAR, FRIENDS!

Ron exited the Floo, and was surprised to see his sister in the kitchen of their old family home. “Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked her. 

She looked up at him in confusion. “I thought we were all having dinner here tonight?” she asked, speaking quietly. She went back to rearranging a fruit platter.

“We are,” he confirmed, but looked at his watch. “You're just earlier than I thought you would be. Harry here?” he asked. “Harry?” he called. 

“Ssh,” snapped Ginny, waving her arm. “Teddy's asleep in there,” she whispered, pointing to the lounge. “He's been grizzly all day, he left his favourite toy at Grimmauld Place, so Harry Flooed back to to get it. He'll be here soon,” she said. 

“Oh,” said Ron. “Hermione Flooed over there to talk to you about something, that's all. He leaned over to take a piece of fruit, and she smacked his fingers. He grinned at her and put it in his mouth. 

He watched her for a minute, pottering around the kitchen. “Say Gin, can I ask you something?” he asked. 

“Sure,” she said, looking up at him. “What's up?” She stopped cutting an orange and looked at him expectantly. 

Ron shifted uncomfortably. “Erm, what do you think about me and Hermione? As a couple, I mean,” he added hurriedly. 

Ginny looked confused. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

Ron shrugged. “Do...do you think, you know what, never mind,” he said, moving away. 

“Hang on, don't go, and for Merlin's sake, do not wake Teddy. Now, come here, and tell me what's going on,” she said, gesturing for him to come back. 

Ron reluctantly came back. He'd done it now; opened this can of worms. “Okay. What...do you think...of me and Hermione...as a couple?” he asked. 

“In what way?” Ginny asked calmly, resuming her dissection of the orange and reaching for another. 

“In every way!” said an exasperated Ron. 

Ginny hesitated, her knife poised. “What's brought this on?” she asked, hoping to dodge the bullet. 

“Ginny!” Ron sighed. “I can tell you're avoiding the question, so I guess that kind of answers my question.”

Ginny looked at her brother. “The two of you... lately it's been like your Hogwarts days all over again.”

“What does that mean?” Ron was taken aback. 

Ginny put down her knife. “Really? The fights and the make ups, and in those days, that was even before you were romantically involved. Ever since Hermione started her new job, the two of you have been like that again. None of us ever know what you two will be like when we see you. Arguing, stony silence or a couple in love,” she said. 

Ron thought about it for a moment, and nodded. “Yeah, I get that. It's just...things were so good between us after she finished Hogwarts. We got our own place and things were going so well. Then this new opportunity came up for her, and ...well, everything changed,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Are you upset because she's doing so well at the Ministry? I mean, come on, this is Hermione we're talking about. I have no doubt she'll be our first Muggleborn Minister for Magic one of these days,” said Ginny proudly. 

“Yeah, I do too,” said Ron, glumly. “It's just, the better she does at the Ministry, the more I'm aware that, well...maybe I'm not good enough for her.”

“Ron Weasley! Don't ever say that again,” said Ginny, angrily, then frowned when Ron held his finger up to his lips to shoosh her. She quickly glanced in the lounge, but Teddy hadn't stirred. She leaned closer to Ron. “Look, it sounds like you really need to talk. The two of you are complete opposites, but you balance each other out. Without you to drag Hermione from the office, she'd probably move in there. She needs you, Ron,” said Ginny. 

“Yeah, I'm the entertainment,” sighed Ron. “Thanks, Gin,” he said, and got up and left the kitchen to go upstairs. 

“No, I-damn,” called Ginny, muttering as Teddys stirred. 

The little boy opened his eyes sleepily. “Wolfie?” he asked hopefully. 

Ginny brushed his hair lovingly. “Harry's home looking for him now, sweetie” she told him gently. 

“He's hiding,” confided Teddy, nearly asleep again. 

“Great!” sighed Ginny. That must be what was taking Harry so long. She brushed Teddy's hair with her fingers until the little boy returned to a deep sleep. “Let's hope Harry remembers to check the hall closet.”

XXXX

“Ginny? GINNY!”

Harry sat up, hitting his head on the end of Teddy's bed. “Ouch, damnit. She's not here,” he yelled out. He rubbed his head. 

Hermione appeared in the doorway. “What are you doing down there?” she asked him. 

“Looking for Teddy's favourite toy, Wolfie,” he said, standing. 

“Where is he?” asked Hermione. 

“I don't know, Hermione, that's why I'm looking for him,” said Harry, impatiently. 

Hermione giggled. “I meant Teddy,” she explained. 

“Oh. We were at the Burrow earlier, flying, but he was getting a bit grizzly, so we thought we'd get him to take a nap, only when we checked the bag, there was no Wolfie. I came back here to find him, and Ginny and Teddy are at the Burrow,” said Harry, going to the next room to search. 

Hermione followed him. “Oh,” she said, downcast. 

Harry stopped looking around and looked at her. “What's up?” he asked her. 

She shrugged. “Just wanted to talk to Ginny about something, she said, cagily. “Have you tried Accio?”

“No! Why didn't I think of that?” asked Harry, sarcastically. At Hermione's look, he sighed. “Sorry. I just don't want to think of Teddy crying at the Burrow for his toy. Of course I tried it, but nothing happened.”

“It must be locked up somewhere. We just need to think like a two year old,” mused Hermione, as they went into the hall. “Pity Ron wasn't here,” she said, thinking out loud. 

“Ouch, that was harsh,” winced Harry. “Is it going to be one of those nights at the Burrow?” he asked, wondering whether it would be better to go to the Burrow and bring Ginny and Teddy back here to Grimmauld Place. 

“What does that mean?” demanded Hermione, as they went back downstairs. 

“Oh, come on, these days none of us know what to expect when the two of you turn up together. Will they be fighting, or snogging, who knows?” asked Harry, rhetorically. 

Hermione sighed. “Harry, can I ask you a question? Do you honestly see Ron and I making it as a couple...like marriage and everything?” she asked him. 

Harry flushed. “Wolfie, here, boy,” he whistled, turning to go into the kitchen. He lifted the lids on all the saucepans in the kitchen, peering in.

Hermione stormed in after him. “He's a toy, Harry, not a dog. Answer the question,” she demanded. 

Harry turned to her. “What do you want me to say, Hermione? You and Ron have a completely different relationship than Ginny and I,” he said. 

Hermione sighed and sat at the large table. “I know. You and Ginny are perfect.”

Harry snorted while checking the pantry. “Erm, I don't think so. It may look that way, but we are definitely not perfect. But...” He was about to say something, then seemed to change his mind and resumed looking, going into the lounge. 

“What? What were you about to say?” demanded Hermione, following him. 

“I was about to say, we're perfect for each other. Look, I don't begin to understand the relationship you and Ron have, even when we were back at Hogwarts. All that fighting,” he said, shaking his head. 

“You and Ginny fight,” snapped Hermione, defensively. 

“Yeah, we do. But, unlike Ron, Ginny doesn't hold onto it. She fires up, gets it all out and I tell her I love her, and it's over. Or I do or say something stupid, Ginny calls me on it, tells me she loves me anyway, and we're done. Neither of us hang onto it, and, unlike you, neither of us feel the need to point out which one of us was right, or wrong,” he said. He lifted the cushions off the couches, exasperated when there was no sign of the toy. 

Hermione sank on the couch he'd just straightened. “We've been fighting a lot lately.”

Harry nodded, conceding defeat. He collapsed onto the couch opposite here. “No kidding,” he said, again, sarcastically. One look from Hermione shut him up with the attitude. “You two haven't spent much time together lately. Since you got the new job, you've been working crazy hours, and with it being August, Ron's been working hard at the store, with the Hogwarts kids getting their books and things. Why not take a holiday together, re-examine your relationship, actually talk to each other for a change, not communicate using owls,” he said. 

Hermione flushed. “That was one week, and it was my first big case with the DMLE,” she said, defensively. 

Harry held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Look,” he sighed. “Ron was so chuffed when you landed your first case. He simply wanted you to let him know what time you would be home for dinner because he planned a special night to show you how proud he was of you. I'm talking dinner, candlelight and wine.”

“Oh Merlin,” groaned Hermione, remembering how most nights she'd ended up on the couch in her office, barely remembering her boyfriend at all. She'd sent a couple of owls apologising, but the case had immersed her. 

Harry looked at her. “Your work can't consume you, Hermione. There'll always be another case, another victim. You can't take on everything yourself, you'll burn out in no time. That's why you need Ron,” he said, sympathetically. 

“He's not my entertainment,” snapped Hermione. She sighed. “He hates coming to Ministry parties with me, says he feels out of his depth. They're an important part of my job, Harry, and I always feel better when he's with me, but I don't want him to come if he doesn't want to. But when I told him that, he accused me of being ashamed of him, a lowly shop worker.”

“You two need to talk,” said Harry, going to the hall closet that always jammed. “Aha!” he cried, holding up a black haired wolf. Judging by its worn appearance, it was much loved and cuddled with often. “I have to get back to the Burrow, Merlin knows how Ginny's coping, looking after Teddy. You coming?” he asked her. 

Hermione shook her head. “Actually, can you ask Ron to come home to our flat. I think we need to start talking, like you said. May as well start now,” she said. 

Harry smiled in relief. “Of course I can. I think it's all you two need, just to find out what page you're both on right now.”

“Ooh, a book metaphor, I am impressed Harry,” teased Hermione.

He pretended to kick her up the bum. “Go on, get out of here. Go talk to Ron, and spend the rest of the night snogging and, erm...actually, I really don't want to know what else you do.”

Hermione laughed. “Like you and Ginny aren't bad enough. That's why Ron and I moved out of here, you know. We lost track of the times we walked in on you and Ginny sha-”

“Bye, Hermione, good luck,” he called, pushing her through the Floo. Her heard her laughter, and then the flames died down. He then threw the Floo powder into the fire and called out “The Burrow”, anxiously. 

“I found him, I found him,” cried Harry, holding the toy up.

“Sssh,” hissed Ron and Molly. Molly pointed lovingly at Ginny and Teddy curled up together on the floor, both fast asleep.

“Well, damn,” sighed Harry, lowering the toy. He moved closer to look down at the two people he loved more than anything in the world. “Well, at least he's asleep,” he said quietly. 

Molly patted his arm and walked to the kitchen. Ron watched as Harry tucked Wolfie in between Ginny and Teddy, then came over to stand next to him. 

“Hey mate,” Harry said, greeting Ron. 

“Hey, you were gone awhile,” said Ron. 

“Couldn't find the damn thing, turns out he was in the hall closet,” explained Harry. 

“Got to be careful with that one, it jams,” said Ron. 

Harry nodded. “I know,” he said. “Oh, Hermione popped round, looking for Ginny. She asked me to tell you to come back to the flat, now,” he said.

Ron stiffened. “Right then, best go,” he said, a fake smile pasted on his face. “Erm, did she she say why?” he asked Harry. 

Harry shrugged, tired of being dragged into their relationship. “She said something about talking.”

Ron scoffed. “Talking? Yeah, right.”

“Ro-on,” drawled Harry, rolling his eyes. “I think it's what the two of you need.”

Ron swallowed. “Yeah, I guess you're right. Gin told me the same thing. Right then, best go,” he repeated. He didn't move. 

“Er, Apparating or Flooing?” asked Harry, gesturing to the door and the fireplace. 

“Still deciding,” pondered Ron. 

Harry chuckled. “Best to get it over with quickly, I reckon. Then the two of you can spend the rest of the night snogging.” He held up his hand before Ron could utter a word. “And that's all I need to know.”

“Bloody hypocrite,” muttered Ron to himself as he walked to the fireplace in the kitchen. “How many times did we walk in on you and Ginny, hey?” He threw the Floo powder in and the flames carried him away. 

“Harry?”

Harry turned to see Ginny had rolled over and was half awake. He hurried to her side. “Hey,” he said softly, kissing her lightly. “Teddy was okay, yeah?”

Ginny nodded, drawing his head down to kiss him again. “Ron okay?” she asked, yawning. 

“He's gone home to talk to Hermione. She came over to Grimmauld Place while I was looking for Wolfie, looking for you,” he said.

“I'm worried for them,” admitted Ginny.

“Me too, but they're Ron and Hermione. They'll work things out,” said Harry, confidently.

“I hope so,” she said, yawning again.

“Maybe we'll head home early tonight, so you can get to bed early,” suggested Harry.

“I'll be fine now I've had a snooze,” said Ginny. 

Harry leaned closer. “I never said anything about sleeping, did I?” he asked. 

Ginny giggled softly, so as not to wake Teddy. “I love you,” she whispered, and he kissed her again. 

XXXX

They had a nice tea with all the family, minus Ron and Hermione, although they were the main topic of conversation. After another fly around the Burrow, Harry escorted Teddy back to Andromeda's and bathed the little boy and dressed him in his pyjamas, promising Teddy he'd see him next weekend. Then Harry Flooed home to Ginny. 

He heard her in the kitchen so headed there. She'd showered and dressed in her sleepwear, which was his very first Auror tee shirt. As she stood on tiptoes to put a cup in the cupboard, Harry noticed her bare bum as the worn shirt rode up. 

Growling, he headed for her. She turned in time to see him bearing down on her, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved to settle her on the table. Their hands and mouths were busy, so they didn't hear the Floo flare up. 

“Hey, are you guys- bloody hell!” gasped Ron. 

“Ron, what are you - oh Merlin, not again!” gasped Hermione, her hand covering her mouth as she took in her two best friends. “We'll, erm, just wait for you in the lounge,” she said. “We have news!”

They both quickly left the kitchen. 

“Well fu-” began Ginny, when Harry kissed her, hard. 

“Hold that thought,” he said, trying to get his breathing even again. 

“I'd rather hold something else,” she teased, her hand seeking the inside of his pants. 

“And you can, as soon as they're gone,” promised Harry, leaning his forehead against hers. 

She kissed his nose. “So, what do you think the news is?” she asked, gesturing to the lounge. “Engaged?”

Harry shrugged. “Holiday? Dunno. Come on, let's go find out,” he said, picking her up off the table and setting her down. He took her hand and led her to the lounge. 

Ron and Hermione were talking quietly, their backs to the door. “Ahem,” coughed Harry. “Can we help you?”

“Sorry to interrupt you, er, bother you, but, ah”- Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded. “We have news.”

“So you said,” said Ginny, trying to see Hermione's left hand. Harry sat on the couch, and Ginny sat on his knee, his arm around her. “What's up?”

Ron and Hermione came to stand in front of their best friends. Harry and Ginny looked up expectantly, expressions eager. 

“We broke up!” announced Ron and Hermione together, then expelled their breath in relief. 

“ Congratulations,” yelled Ginny, then looked confused. “Wait, what?”

“We broke up,” announced Ron easily. 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, we did what you both suggested, and talked, really talked to each other. And we both agreed we were in different places in our lives, and would be better if we broke up,” she said, smiling softly. It hadn't been easy, but they both felt as though a load was lifted. 

“But-but,” stammered Ginny in dismay, looking between them. “What happens now?”

“Ron's agreed to move out,” said Hermione. After the initial hard decision to end things, everything else had been decided rather easily. 

Ron nodded. “I'm staying at the Burrow tonight, but I'll look for something else tomorrow. Any ideas?” he asked, winking at them and looking around. 

“Oh no, not here, we're married now” said Ginny, horrified. “Remember why you left,” she added quickly. 

Ron looked annoyed, but nodded. 

“Harry?” Hermione nervously looked at hers and Ron's other best friend. Ron turned to look at him, too.

“You all right, mate?” asked Ron. 

Ginny slid off his lap and turned to look at him. He looked up at his two oldest friends.

“Is it going to be weird, you two not being together any more. I won't have to see one of you one week, and the other the following week, will I?” he asked, only half joking. 

“We'll try to make this as painless as possible for you, mate,” joked Ron. 

“We're really not sure how things will pan out, but Harry, you two will always be my best friends,” said Hermione, tearfully. 

“Same, mate,” said Ron gently.

“Right...good. Fine,” said Harry. He stood to hug them both. “You're both really important to me, and I won't be dragged into any – he said, she said, got that?” he asked firmly. 

“Agreed,” nodded Hermione, and so did Ron. 

“Good. Well, if this is what's best for both of you, I'm okay with it,” said Harry. 

“Well, as long as you're okay with it,” snapped Hermione, sarcastically. 

Ron and Harry looked at each other and laughed. Ginny simply stared at the three. “Sometimes I just don't get you three.”

Harry laughed and pulled her up. Ron and Hermione descended on her, trapping her between the three of them, hugging her tight till she screamed. 

They broke away laughing, but all were trying not to cry. “ We should go,” said Hermione, softly. 

“Sorry to barge in,” apologised Ron. “Not sorry for stopping you, though. People eat at that table, you know,” he said gruffly. 

They stepped into the Floo. Ron let Hermione go first, telling her he'd be over to get his things tomorrow. She nodded and Flooed away. 

Ron turned back to them. “She'll have my things packed when I get there, we all know that, right?” He winked, but Harry and Ginny could tell he was putting on a brave face, so they nodded solemnly. He pointed at Ginny. “Next time have some knickers on, you never know who'll stop by.” They watched him smile sadly, and get into the Floo, calling out “The Burrow”. 

Ginny turned to Harry. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Harry nodded. “It's going to be weird, isn't it?” he asked, almost rhetorically. 

“Maybe at first,” conceded Ginny. She took his hand. “You won't lose them, Harry, they're too important to you. You might not see them as much, but we'll make an effort to keep in touch, have them over separately for tea,” she said. “You'll see Hermione at work, and Ron at the Burrow,” she added. 

“Merlin, they'll find other partners. That will be weird,” said Harry, almost in a daze.

Ginny locked the Floo, took his hand and led him upstairs. “I know it's a shock. You never know, they might spend time apart, and realise they're better off together,” she said, hopefully. 

Harry smiled sadly. “I don't think so. Something about this one feels final,” he said. 

She took him to their bedroom. He went for a shower and she waited for him in bed.   
He came out and crawled into bed, reaching for her. “I need you,” he said, kissing her. 

“Is it make up sex when it's not us who broke up?” whispered Ginny. 

Harry chuckled, then laughed heartily. “Merlin, I love you,” he said, kissing her again. “We are never, ever breaking up, understand?” He moved to lay over her body and she ran her hands down his back and sides, pulling his head closer. Their bodies moved in unison and no words were needed.

He held her close after, his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair. “You'll get through this, Harry. You'll always be best friends. Nothing will change that, I promise,” she said softly.

He turned his head to her neck and kissed her skin. “I hope so,” he half whispered, “but as long as I have you, I'll be fine.”

“You'll always have me,” whispered Ginny, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She held him tight till he fell asleep. 

XXXX

Four Years Later - 

Clink Clink. “Can I have your attention please?”

All the guests at the wedding looked up as Ron tapped his knife against his glass. They quietened down. The speeches had been spread out over the course of the reception dinner, and so far, each one had brought many to tears. The mother of the bride had spoken, on behalf of her deceased husband, who would have been father of the bride. The bride herself had spoken, as had the groom. But this one promised to be interesting. 

“Hello. For those that don't know me, I'm Ron Weasley,” said Ron. He flushed as people chuckled, for there wasn't a wizard or witch in England who didn't know Hermione, Ron and Harry. 

Ron glared in Seamus' direction when he let out a wolf whistle. “Shut it, Seamus. Oh, sorry Mrs Granger,” he apologised. 

Jane Granger nodded her understanding and shared an amused look with Hermione. 

Ron took a deep breath. “There was a time I thought I'd be the one sitting in the groom's chair next to Hermione. Merlin knows, we gave it our best shot. But, funny as it sounds, breaking up was the best thing we ever did for our relationship,” he said honestly. 

A few people twittered, which gave Ron more confidence. “I actually think our break up was hardest on Harry,” he joked, patting his other best friend on his back. “But, as one does with the children, we made sure we didn't argue in front of him, and we shared him equally.” 

Harry wiped his brow mockingly in relief, and called out, “Gee thanks, Mum, Dad,” he said sarcastically. 

Ron nodded and continued. “It was weird, for both of us,”- Hermione nodded in agreement - “ to be out with other partners. I felt like I was cheating on her, in front of her, and I didn't really like it when I heard about her and other guys.”

“It's not like there were many, Ronald,” said Hermione, flushing. She shot an apologetic look at her new husband's parents, in case they got the wrong idea. 

Ron nodded in agreement. “Then, one day, she owled to ask me and Harry to lunch. Nothing out of the ordinary, we still got together when we could. I arrived before Harry, and found out someone else would be joining us. It was the first time I met Jeremy.”

Hermione turned to smile at her new husband and he kissed her before they turned their attention back to Ron. 

“Hemione introduced me, and straight away, I knew this guy was different. Hermione never introduced us to the other guys she dated, we just heard about him after he was gone. But this one,” he said, pointing to Jeremy, “this one we got to meet.”

He paused to take a drink. “We made the usual small talk while we waited for Harry. He seemed like a decent bloke, for a lawyer, that is. That's how they met, you see. Working on a case together. Well, when they told me that, they started talking about the case, and Hermione mentioned something, and Jeremy corrected her, and I remember thinking, no, Hermione's never wrong about that stuff, but in this instance, she was. Now, Hermione doesn't like being wrong, so I thought, here we go. But instead she smiled and apologised, admitting she was wrong and he was right. That was the moment I knew this was the man for Hermione Granger.”

Jeremy and Hermione laughed, remembering the occasion, and the case well. 

“Hermione, Harry and I are pretty lucky, in that we all have wonderful partners who understand that, sometimes, the three of us just need to hang out and reminisce about the good old days, when we were on the run, fearing for our lives, saving the world and all that,” laughed Ron, mockingly. He raised his glass. “Thanks, Ginny, Mel and Jeremy, for understanding.”

Ginny raised her glass and toasted the groom, Jeremy, and Ron's wife, Demelza, their old Gryffindor teammate. 

“Hermione, you are a beautiful, brilliant witch, and Jeremy, I wish you both a lifetime of happiness together. Only for you, Hermione, would Harry and I be your bridesmaids. Course, that was all Ginny's idea, but that's a whole other story, and it really was a brilliant one,” chuckled Ron, with a look at his sister. 

“If you're a bridesmaid, where's your pretty dresses, Ron and Harry?” yelled Seamus.

Harry laughed, shaking his head, while Ron glowered. “That's enough out of you, Seamus.” He turned back to the guests and raised his glass. “ Anyway, please stand and raise your glasses, and join me in wishing Hermione and Jeremy all the very best. To Hermione and Jeremy!” 

“Hermione and Jeremy,” toasted the guests after they had stood, and took a sip of the French champagne. 

POOF! A cloud of smoke cleared, and the guests started to laugh. Ron and Harry were brushing the smoky air away, completely unaware of their change of wardrobe. They heard a wolf whistle. “That's what I'm talking about, Weasley!”

“Wha-George!” growled Ron, looking down at his orange bridesmaid dress. He looked up to see his brother and all the guests howling with laughter. He then looked over to Harry to see he was wearing an emerald green dress. He started laughing at his other best friend. Harry was embarassed too, but chuckled good naturedly. 

“I don't have to wear a dress too, do I, Harry?” asked Teddy, who was sitting next to Harry at the bridal table, because he'd been a ring bearer for Hermione. 

“Erm, that concludes the formal part of the evening. Now, could we have the bride and groom on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife,” said Daniel, Jeremy's brother, trying to bring a bit more control to the evening. 

Harry and Ron, and Jeremy's two groomsmen, hurried to their partners, who they were going to dance with. Harry delighted in seeing his eighteen month old son clapping and lighting up as he spotted his daddy coming towards him. 

“Pity daddy,” said James Sirius, reaching his arms up for his daddy. Harry swung him up into his arms, before sinking into a chair next to Ginny.

“Daddy is pretty,” agreed Ginny, looking at his dress. “In fact, I like your dress better than mine!”

Harry laughed. “Did you know George was going to do that?” he asked.

“Why do you always think I have a hand in all the pranks George plays on you and Ron?” she asked, exasperated. 

“Because you usually do,” said Harry, settling James on his lap as they watched Hermione and Jeremy circle the floor, whispering lovingly to each other. 

“Great idea, Ginners,” called out George, giving her a thumbs up. Harry looked pointedly at her, until James grabbed his glasses. 

“Could we now have the groomsmen and the bridesmaids, er, brides attendants, on the floor too, with their partners?” called Daniel, still unsure what to call Harry and Ron. 

“Would you like me to take little James?” asked Molly eagerly. Arthur had asked Jane to dance, as he had walked Hermione down the aisle in the absence of her father. 

“Actually, I think we'll take him with us,” said Ginny. 

Harry was delighted, and held James in one arm and Ginny with the other arm. Ginny put one arm around his waist, and one around James. The little boy was happy to be out with all the people. The little family swayed together, with James patting the top of Ginny's head every now and then. “My daddy pity,” he'd say, if he saw people looking at him. “Unca Won pity,” he said. 

Harry and Ginny turned to see Ron and Mel dancing together, Ron's hand resting on Mel's swollen tummy. She was heading for her last trimester, and they both eagerly awaited their first child.

“Lu! Lu!” cried James, suddenly and excitedly. 

Luna appeared behind them with Rolf. “Hello, Potters. Harry, I like your dress. James, sweetie, want to dance with me and Uncle Rolf?”

“Are you sure, Luna?” asked Harry, eyeing her huge stomach. 

James practically leaped from Harry's arms to Luna's, and she laughed as she caught him, spinning him around. “More, Lu, more,” he giggled, before Rolf took him and tossed him in the air. He shrieked in delight.

Harry drew Ginny close, as they watched their son being doted on by their dearest friends, for Hermione and Jeremy had joined Luna and Rolf. James left Rolf's arms for his godmother, Hermione. “Pity,” he said, as he took in her veil and jewellery. 

“Beautiful,” agreed Jeremy. 

“Boo-ti-ful,” said James, trying the new word out. “Je-my boo-ti-ful,” he said, pointing to Jeremy, and both Jeremy and Hermione laughed.

So Jeremy, James and Hermione danced, surrounded by Ron and Mel, Harry and Ginny, and Rolf and Luna. 

It was all Hermione had hoped for. To marry her true love, with her dearest friends at her side. 

A/N 2 - The next chapter explains how Harry and Ron ended up as Hermione's bridesmaids.


	2. Chapter 2

Approx 2Years later

“And three...two...one...now!” called Hermione, expectantly. 

“I love it,” said Luna, coming out of the dressing room and twirling. 

Hermione beamed, but looked at the closed door of the dressing room opposite Luna's. “Ginny?” she called tentatively. 

“I'm not coming out,” called Ginny. 

“It can't be that bad,” sighed Hermione. 

“Trust me, it is. I'm doing mankind a favours, not letting them see me in it,” said Ginny, her voice muffled. “In fact, it's already off.” She tossed the offending dress over the door. 

Hermione clenched her fists, and dragged the dress to her, holding it up. True, it wasn't a colour that was Ginny's best, but as the bride, shouldn't it be her decision? 

“How are we going in here?” asked the shop clerk, hopefully. “Oh, dear,” she sighed, looking at the dress clutched tightly in Hermione's hand. She took it from her, smoothing it out. “Still no luck?”

“Sorry. I think we need to keep looking,” said Hermione weakly. Where, she didn't know. It felt like they had tried every bridal and bridesmaid dress shop all over London, wizarding and Muggle. 

“May I wear this home?” asked Luna, swishing her dress like a child. 

“No!” cried Hermione and the shop clerk. “We're still looking,” she told Luna. 

Ginny's door burst open, and she came out, looking all flustered and clammy. “What was wrong with that pale blue one two weeks ago, or the green one a month ago,” complained Ginny. 

“They just weren't what I envisioned for my wedding, that's all,” said Hermione, looking away. 

“Hermione, the wedding is seven months away, and we've looked everywhere,” whined Ginny. The three of them hadn't been able to agree on one dress, and she was getting tired of spending weekends looking for the apparantly non existant perfect dress. 

“Not everywhere,” corrected Luna. “We haven't been to Ireland, or Scotland, or -”

“We don't have that much free time, Lu,” said Ginny, before Luna continued to name all the countries in the world. “At least, not when all three of us can get together,” she stated pointedly. Hermione was the busiest out of all three, but she insisted on being there everytime they went looking. 

“My wedding!” reminded Hermione, firmly, and she left them in the dressing room to go back out to the racks to browse, in the hope they might have missed the perfect dress.

“And here I was, thinking we'd have trouble finding her dress,” huffed Ginny, helping Luna undress. 

“Yes, lucky she's always wanted to wear her mother's dress. I wonder where my mother's dress is?” pondered Luna. 

“No way was I going to wear my mum's dress when I married Harry,” said Ginny, remembering the photos of her parents, and the traditional robes they'd worn. 

Luna reluctantly stepped out of the pretty yellow dress. “I would have liked to walk down Diagon Alley wearing that dress,” she sighed, as Ginny put in on the hanger. 

“You looked beautiful in it,” agreed Ginny, checking her watch. “Look, I'm not feeling that great, I need to go to the Apothecary, but why don't you come over for dinner tonight?”

“I'd like that,” agreed Luna, eyeing her friend. She did look a bit pale.

“Good, I'm going to duck out the back way, you'll tell Hermione for me, won't you. Six at ours, see you then,” she called, waving as she left. 

Luna finished dressing and went to find Hermione, who was consulting her big bridal planner she carried with her everywhere. She told Hermione Ginny had left because she wasn't feeling well, but she wasn't sure Hermione believed her. 

As Hermione and Luna prepared to leave, Hermione assured her she wasn't giving up. “Somewhere out there is the perfect dress for you both, and you know me, I will find it,” she vowed. 

The girls hugged each other goodbye, promising to stay in touch for the next shopping trip. Luna returned home, and later Flooed to Harry and Ginny's home. 

“Hello?” she called, stepping out of the Floo. 

“Luna? Up here,” called Ginny's voice, weakly. 

Luna found herself going up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She looked around but there was still no sign of Ginny. “Oh, are you hiding from me?” she asked, delighted. 

“No, in here,” said Ginny's feeble voice. 

Luna went into the ensuite off the master bedroom and entered, finding Ginny on the floor near the loo. “Can't you get up?” she asked, taking out her wand. 

“Oh Luna,” said Ginny, half laughing and half sobbing. “I've been throwing up ever since I got home. Isn't it great!” she asked. 

Luna winced. “Personally, I'd rather keep my food digested, but if you-”

“NO! Oh, Luna, I'm pregnant! We did the test and it was positive,” cried Ginny. 

“A baby?” breathed Luna. 

“No, a Niffler,” said Ginny, sarcastically. “Yes, a baby. I-Luna, I'm going to have a baby!”

Luna slid down to join her friend on the floor. She hugged her tight, and Ginny sobbed happily into her friend's shoulder. “You know what this means, right?” she asked. 

“You've created a human that is part Harry, part you?” asked Luna, gently rubbing Ginny's stomach. 

“Well, yeah, there is that. But no, it means I'll be due right around the time of Hermione's wedding! So I can't be her bridesmaid! No more dress shopping for me, isn't that great?” she asked, almost in relief.

“Ginny!” They both looked up as they heard Harry's excited cry, and heard him hurry up the stairs. He came in, brandishing a brown paper bag, but stopped when he saw Luna. “Oh, hey Luna,” he said, trying to appear nonchalant. He put the bag behind his back. 

“It's okay, I told her, Harry,” grinned Ginny. “He went to get another test to try,” she explained to Luna. 

Ginny shooed them out of the bathroom, and he and Luna sat on the bed, waiting. Harry was cracking his knuckles nervously, so Luna held his hand. He grasped it like a lifeline, tightly. 

Ginny opened the door and beckoned him in. He checked the Muggle test, and turned to Luna, with the biggest smile on his face. “We're having a baby!” he cried, hugging them both, then kissing Ginny passionately.

“I'm so excited for you both. I really wish Rolf was here, to share this moment with us,” said Luna. 

“Who's Rolf?” asked Ginny and Harry together. 

“My husband, of course,” said Luna, nonchalantly. “I've been wanting you to meet him.”

“Luna!” gasped Ginny. “You're married?”

Luna nodded calmly. “Yes, a month now. He's waiting at home for me, we're staying at Dad's old place for awhile.” She plaited her hair calmly while Ginny and Harry stared at her, stunned. 

“Well then, go and get him,” said Ginny, decidely. “We'll make it a party.”

“Ooh, lovely, what's the occasion?” asked Luna. 

“YOU!” cried Ginny and Harry, then they laughed. “A celebratory dinner for you and Rolf,” explained Ginny. 

“Oh, that's nice,” said Luna. “May Neville come too?”

“Of course. Harry can make some Floo calls while you go and get Rolf,” said Ginny.  
“Maybe Ron and Mel, and Hermione and Jeremy too?”

“I'm glad they all get on so well now,” said Luna, as they walked down the stairs. Harry carefully held Ginny's hand and watched her every step. 

“Yes, that first year after the split was hard, but when Ron and Mel got together it totally changed him. Then, when he met Jeremy, he said he knew he was the right guy for her nearly straight away,” said Ginny. 

“I think it was nice that, after asking for permission from Hermione's mum to ask her to marry him, he then came and spoke to Ron and you, Harry,” said Luna. 

“Yeah,” agreed Harry. That was when he knew Jeremy was the right guy for Hermione. He chuckled. “That was the night you Bat-Bogey Hexed him, remember Gin?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah,” said Ginny. “He brought you home stinking drunk, at two in the morning,” she chuckled. “The two of you were going on about how much you loved each other, and Ron. Very loudly,” she added. 

“I think Jeremy's been a bit scared of Ginny ever since,” confided Harry to Luna. 

“Oh pooh,” said Ginny, waving her hand. “He loves me. In fact, on those rare ocassions you, Hermione and Ron go off for a night of drinking, he and Mel usually come here for dinner and drinks,” she told her husband. “Or he takes us out,” she added.

Luna laughed at the astonished look on Harry's face. “Rolf is going to love you,” she said. 

“Go, get him, we can't wait to meet him,” urged Ginny. “To welcome him to our family.”

Luna beamed and hurried away. 

XXXX

Four months later -

“What do you mean, the wedding's postponed?” asked Ginny, rubbing her belly. 

“It's the case we're working on, it's going to take months,” explained Hermione calmly, reading the menu. “So we decided to postpone the wedding.”

“That's great!” exclaimed Harry. Hermione lowered the menu to look at him. “Erm, because now Ginny can still be your bridesmaid, right love? She'll have had the baby by then.” He smiled, then frowned at the scathing look his wife was giving him behind her menu.

“Oh, yes of course,” said Hermione. 

“If you've changed your mind, Hermione, it's okay,” said Ginny, hurriedly. 

“No, it's just, the wedding's the last thing on my mind right now,” she said. 

“Everything's still okay with you and Jeremy, isn't it?” asked Harry. 

“Oh yes, he's wonderful. I'm disappointed, of course, but I'm just worried about my dad. He didn't look good the last time I saw him,” she said sadly. 

Harry and Ginny reached out to take her hands. “If there's anything we can do, just tell us,” said Harry. 

Hermione shook her head. “It's fine, I'm sure he'll get better. He's on a new course of treatment. So, how's Ron and Mel doing?” she asked, changing the subject. 

Both Harry and Ginny knew what she was doing, but went along with it. “Oh, I think he's getting close to proposing. I saw him come out of the jewellers in Diagon Alley the other day.”

“That's great,” smiled Hermione. “I expect they'll start a family straight away.” She and Jeremy had agreed to wait at least five years after their wedding to start a family. 

“Probably. Ron's great with kids. Both of you will be great godparents for our little one,” said Harry, running his hands over Ginny's belly, thrilled to feel his child kick out in recognition of his father's touch. 

“So when do you think the wedding will be?” asked Ginny. 

“Oh, we're thinking about six months after the original date,” said Hermione, checking her calendar. “About May, or June.”

“See Gin, plenty of time to get back into shape after the baby comes,” smiled Harry, then wondered why his wife stared daggers at him. 

XXXX

Late April-

Hermione stood numbly, staring down at the grave as the coffin was lowered. Her arm was threaded through her mother's, and Jeremy had his arm around her shoulders. She could sense Ron and Harry behind her, there for her, like always. Arthur and Molly were nearby too, she knew. They'd been such a support to her and her mum in these last few weeks. Ginny and little James were waiting for them to come back to the Burrow; he was getting over a cold. 

“Come on, love, it's time to go,” her mum whispered. 

Hermione started. She had been lost in thought and had not even heard the end of the service. She turned and let herself be led away; away from that horrible hole in the ground that now housed her beloved father's lifeless body.

~00~

“We've postponed the wedding. Just a few months, out of respect,” Jeremy told them a couple of weeks later. “Jane's not up for a celebration, and Hermione doesn't want to upset her mum.”

“Of course. We understand. Just let us know when you're ready, and what we can do to help,” said Ginny. She watched Harry rock little James to sleep; he loved being a father. 

“Just be there for her, like you always are. She'll need you, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a month, who knows. You and Ron are her pillars, her rocks,” Jeremy told Harry. He was worried that his fiancee hadn't broken down, but instead, gotten on with her work the day after the funeral.

“Anytime, mate. Owl, firecall, anything. Anything for Hermione,” said Harry. 

“And you, Jeremy. This can't be easy for you, too, postponing the wedding again,” said Ginny, gently. 

Jeremy shrugged. “A wedding is one day. I know Hermione have the rest of our lives together.”

Harry and Ginny nodded, happy that their friend had found someone so wonderful as Jeremy. 

The call came days later, close to ten at night. Being new parents, and an Auror, both Harry and Ginny were alert to any noise, so responded straight away. 

“Can you come?” asked Jeremy, anxiously. He'd been trying to calm her down for ages, but he was quite worried for her now. 

Ginny nodded to Harry. “Of course,” he said. “I'll just get dressed.”

Ron was already there when Harry arrived, with a weeping Hermione in his arms. “Good,” sighed Jeremy in relief. “She's finally letting her grief out.” He excused himself, knowing Hermione needed her best friends more than him right now. 

Harry expanded the couch, and Ron eased Hermione down on to it. Harry lay the other side of her, murmuring, “It's okay, we're here,” over and over. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. 

She was embarassed the following morning, but Ron and Harry brushed off her concerns. 'How many times had she been the strong one for them?' they asked her, which of course, brought up many Hogwarts incidents, one after the other. 

Ginny Flooed over mid morning, bringing little James, who always brought a smile to his godmother's face. Mel firecalled, offering to bring lunch for them all. So when Jeremy popped home from work at lunch time to see how things were going, he found quite a picnic happening in the lounge. 

It was at that time, little James toddled over to see Uncle Jeremy, taking his first steps. As Harry and Ginny gasped, and the rest cried out in delight, Hermione cried happy tears. Life did, and would, go on. 

“Six months. We'll get married in six months,” she said suddenly. 

Jeremy brightened, and hurried to Hermione's side. “Darling, are you sure?” he asked hopefully. 

She kissed him and leaned against him, needing his closeness. “I'm sure,” she said strongly. 

Two months later - 

“Three, two, one...now!”

“Ta-da!” cried Ginny, bursting out of the dressing room, dressed in her normal clothes. Luna calmly stepped out, also dressed in the clothes she had worn to meet them. 

“What's going on? Is there something wrong with the dresses?” asked Hermione, puzzled. 

“Not the dresses, the bridesmaids,” said Ginny. 

“What do you mean?” asked Hermione, bewildered. 

“I can't be in the wedding, I just found out I'm pregnant, with twins. I'll be quite large by the wedding,” said Luna. 

“Twins!” gasped Ginny, who had only known her friend was pregnant. 

“Luna!” cried Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny raced to their friend to hug her. “Oh, okay,” shrugged Luna, hugging them back. “I thought you'd be mad.”

“No. No, of course not. It's wonderful news,” said Hermione. 

“Come on girls, we're done here, we're going back to mine,” said Ginny, determinedly. 

“Why, what's going on?” asked Hermione, frowning, as Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the shop, with Luna following. 

But Ginny wouldn't say anything till they got home. She went upstairs to check on James, and left Teddy playing a game in his bedroom. Then she dragged Harry downstairs, and firecalled Ron to come over. 

“Hey, I was about to call you, then I remembered it was the big shopping day. How did it go this time?” joked Ron. 

“Well, you see,” began Hermione. 

“I'm expecting twins,” said Luna. 

“It doesn't matter anymore,” said Ginny. 

Ron and Harry's heads were swivelling between all three, coming to land on Ginny. 

“What do you mean, Gin?” asked Harry. 

Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers. “You know I love you like a sister, a true sister, so please, hear me out. Luna can't be your bridesmaid any more,” she said. 

“Oh-kay,” nodded Hermione, wondering what was going on. 

“And I don't think I should be either,” said Ginny. 

Hermione paled. “No bridemaids?” she choked out. Her perfect wedding day was collapsing around her. 

Ginny squeezed her hand. “Your bridesmaids are traditionally your closest friends, who know you well, who would do anything for you. I do love you, and if you still want me to, of course I'll do it for you. But...I really think...Ron and Harry should stand up with you at your wedding,” she said. 

Ron and Harry sucked in a deep breath. Luna clapped happily. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. “But - but, why?” she asked Ginny softly. 

“In a perfect world, you and Ron would have married, and Harry would have been the best man. But in our real life, you should still have them,standing with you, beside you. It's the way it's always been. The way it should be,” said Ginny, smiling softly. 

Hermione flung her arms around Ginny. “Thank you. It's perfect,” she whispered. 

“Erm, bridesmaids?” asked Ron, looking confused. “I don't have to wear a dress, or anything, do I?”

“Bridal attendant,” corrected Ginny. “And if Hermione wants you in a dress, then that's what you'll wear, understand?” threatened Ginny. 

“I think a suit or dress robes will be fine,” assured Hermione, hurriedly. She looked at her two best friends. “So, will you? Will you be my attendants?” she asked hopefully. 

“Of course we will,” said Ron. “Best bridal attendants in the world, right Harry?”

“Anything for you, Hermione,” nodded Harry, and the three came together in a hug.

XXXX

“Three, two one...now!” cried Herrmione, and Ron and Harry stepped out of the dressing room. 

“These pants feel funny,” said Harry, tugging at his crotch. 

“This shirt is itchy,” complained Ron, pulling at his neck. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Why did I think you boys would be easier than Ginny and Luna. At least we have your ties,” she sighed, holding up an emerald green one, and a garrish orange one. “And didn't I say no navy socks with black pants?” 

“Hermione, why couldn't we have gone with Jeremy and his groomsmen to get the same suits as them,” complained Harry. 

“Fine,” huffed Hermione, throwing her wedding planner book in the air. She started to storm off when Harry and Ron hurried to her side, lifting her off the ground and taking her back to the dressing room. 

“Geez, woman, calm down,” said Ron. Harry was muttering about how now he knew what Ginny was talking about. 

“I just want my day to be perfect, that's all,” said Hermione. 

“It will be, Hermione. Jeremy, Harry and I will do everything we can to make it a day for you to remember,” promised Ron. 

XXXXX

It was a beautiful ceremony, held on the grounds of Hogwarts. Hagrid could be heard sobbing into his handkerchief, and Neville swore he saw Minerva wipe her eyes once or twice, for one of her favourite students. 

Jeremy stood waiting, his brother and best friend, his groomsmen. Harry and Ron walked down the aisle together, ignoring Seamus' whistles. Harry waved to James, sitting in the second row with Ginny, then watched as Teddy ,followed, carrying the rings. They all turned to wait for the bride. 

Arthur proudly walked Hermione down to the front of the aisle, before handing her over to her mother. He then joined Molly in the front row, as Jane led Hermione to Jeremy, placing her hand in his. 

Hermione said her vows strongly, her voice never faltering for a second. This moment was a long time coming, but now it was here, she realised everything had happened for a reason. The way they were meant to be. 

And finally they were married. They kissed, and then walked back down the aisle to accept the congratulations of their family and friends. 

XXXX. 

“Hello. Is this thing working. Testing, testing.” Guest chuckled as Jeremy stood and used his wand to perform the Sonorus charm, so every one could hear. 

“Hi, I'm Jeremy, also known as the groom, or, as I much prefer, Hermione's husband,” he said, looking down at his beautful bride with love. Their guests cheered as he leaned down to plant a kiss on her upturned face. 

“First, on behalf of my wife and I – whew, first time I said that. My wife! So, on behalf of my wife and I, we want to thank you for attending our wedding today. As many of you are aware, someone deeply loved who should be here today, isn't. Can we please have a toast to Hugh Granger, Hermione's father,” asked Jeremy, raising his glass. 

“To Hugh,” toasted the guests. Molly patted Jane's arm as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“There are so many people to thank, so please bear with me,” said Jeremy. “My wife, man, I love saying that! My wife made me write them all down, so I wouldn't forget anyone,” grinned Jeremy. Ron and Harry shared a knowing look.

“To all who came from overseas, many thanks. We have friends and family from Australia, New Zealand and I see a few of my old Beauxbaton school mates too, good to see you. It's great to have you all here.” The guests gave a round of applause. 

“To the headmistress of Hogwarts, thank you for letting us have the ceremony there today, and a big thank you to Hagrid, who had the grounds looking lovely,” said Jeremy. 

Hagrid turned red at being mentioned in a speech, but he nodded and waved to Hermione. 

“To my brother, Rupert, and my best friend, Simon, my groomsmen, thank you for doing a great job for me today. I'm happy to report I didn't wear navy socks with my black pants,” joked Jeremy. 

“My youngest brother, Daniel is doing a great job as Master of Ceremonies, and you'll be seeing and hearing from him more as the night goes on.”

“To Jane Granger.” Jeremy looked at his mother-in-law. “Thank you for the loveliest gift in the world...your daughter.”

Jane nodded and smiled, hoping Hugh was watching from up above. 

“To my parents, well, I'm so lucky to have you both here. I want you to know how much I appreciate all that you have done for me, and for taking Hermione into your hearts as you have,” he said. His parents smiled at both him and Hermione. 

“We all have the family we're born into, but sometimes we also have a family we make for ourselves. Hermione has a family like that, and I'm grateful that, not only did they accept me, they welcomed me with arms wide open. To Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, and your children. Thank you, honestly, from the bottom of my heart. Arthur and Molly especially, for all the help you gave Jane and Hermione at their most difficult time, and Arthur, for walking Hermione down the aisle today. The Weasleys everyone,” said Jeremy, pointing to the three tables filled with mostly red heads.

Jeremy cleared his throat. “There's friendship, and then there is a deep, strong, friendship that is so more much more than friendship, that there is no label for it. My wife has that, and, lucky man that I am, she has included me in that. I don't need to go into detail what Hermione, Harry and Ron have been through together, we all know. But it's a testimony to their friendship that I can call her ex one of my good friends. And through Harry and Ron, I have become good friends with their partners, Ginny and Mel. And through Ginny, I have met Luna and Rolf, and Neville and Hannah. Guys, we are richer for having you in our lives. Thank you for your friendship, and for loving Hermione as you do. To friendship as strong as family,” toasted Jeremy. 

“To friendship,” toasted the guests. 

Jeremy took a breath and looked down at his wife. “Now I get to the most important person here. Her-”

“What about me?” 

Guests turned to look at Teddy. Harry tried to shoosh him, but Hermione and Jeremy didn't mind. 

Jeremy bowed to Teddy. “As I was saying, the most important person here. Hermione and I couldn't be married if we didn't have the best ring bearer in the world here with us, could we? He did a very important job for us today and he did it smashingly.Please, raise your glasses and toast to Teddy Lupin.”

“To Teddy!” toasted the guests. Teddy nodded, looking pleased. Harry shot an apologetic look to Hermione, but grinned at Ginny. 

“Now to the second most important person here,” chuckled Jeremy, winking at Hermione, who laughed. “My wife. My Hermione. Beautiful, smart, witty, did I mention beautiful? Hermione, my love, you look amazing today. You took my breath away, and you do each and every day. You never astound me with your generous heart, as you strive to make our world better. You are my today and my tomorrow. I love you so much,” he said, pulling her to stand and kiss her deeply, making their guests applaud. 

There were more speeches, and dancing. George pulled a prank that made Ron and Harry's suits change to dresses. Seamus made a drunken speech that ended with him dropping his pants. Percy got a bit tipsy and knocked over the otter ice sculpture. Luna twirled, before declaring she was in labour. Rolf and Neville got her to St Mungo's, accompanied by Neville's wife, Hannah. 

Ginny danced with Teddy, while Harry swayed with a sleepy James. Hermione and Jeremy had long gone, off to a hotel for their wedding night, courtesy of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mel. Then they were off on a month long honeymoon through Europe. 

Molly offered to take James home with her for the night. Arthur offered to take Teddy back to Andromeda's. Which left Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Mel, to stay to the very end. 

They gathered up the gifts and cards, and Ginny made sure the wedding cake was boxed up carefully. Ginny and Mel did a final sweep of the room, before Mel snorted with laughter. 

“Look at that,” she said, nudging Ginny. 

Harry and Ron were dancing together, leaning into each other to stop the other from falling over, as they were slightly tipsy at this end of the evening. As Ginny and Mel watched on in amusement, Ron twirled Harry under his arm and dipped him. Not expecting Harry's weight, he then dropped him to the ground.

“Ow!” cried Harry, rubbing his butt. 

“Sorry, sorry,” said Ron, trying to help him up but falling over himself in the process. 

Mel and Ginny hurried to their side, trying not to laugh. “Time to get you home, love,” said Mel, affectionately. 

Ron stumbled to his knees. “Hello baby,” he crooned to Mel's stomach. Mel fondled his hair lovingly, helped him to stand, and led him to the Apparition site. 

Ginny watched them go, and turned to find Harry standing behind her. “Hi,” he grinned goofily. “Dance with me?” he held out his hand. 

Ginny put her hand in his, and he led her to the dance floor. There was no music, but it didn't matter. Ginny pressed her head to his chest, feeling his heart beat. A feeling that always made her feel secure. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. 

“For what?” she asked. 

“For understanding. About me and Ron and Hermione,” he said. 

“I didn't always,” she admitted. “Sometimes I was even jealous.”

“You never need to be,” he said quickly. 

“Oh, not like that,” she said, kissing him. “And a lot of it was my own insecurites about myself, and us.”

“I was a prat back then, wasn't I?” he asked. 

“A prat I love,” she giggled. “You know I love Hermione like she was my real sister, and I know she loves you like a brother.”

“That's right. You and Teddy and James are my life, my loves,” he said. 

“Do you have room for one more?” she asked. 

“Huh?” he asked. 

She took his hand and laid it on her stomach. “We're having another baby, I found out yeserday.”

The look of joy on his face almost brought her to tears. He picked her up and swung her around. “Love you, love you, love you,” he muttered, raining kisses over her face.

“Harry, let's go home. We've got a big day tomorrow,” she reminded him, “and I want to stop and see Luna when she's had the twins.”

“We'll get James and go and visit,” nodded Harry, wrapping his jacket over her shoulders. Could he love this woman any more?

Arm in arm they Apparated home. 

Life was good.


End file.
